


might as well do it thouroughly

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: See the Stars B-Sides [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Car Kissin', F/F, Making Out, Outtakes, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: If they did kiss, if they touched, in a car that smelled like Bella, would she be able to control herself?





	might as well do it thouroughly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as long as i'm going to hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256341) by [AFireInTheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic). 



> When I was writing as long as i'm going to hell, I kept getting stuck because I _really_ wanted them to make out but I _knew_ it wasn't right for where they were. Ugh. But then I was like...fuck it...and now you guys get bonus content. Cheers!
> 
> This pretty much can be read without reading the rest of the fic, but it does cut off rather abruptly! So if you're interested, check out the whole series [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/892161).

Bella nodded, looking around the emptying parking lot. None of the kids walking through were looking at them. “We do have ten minutes before class…” She looked back at Edythe, biting her lip. “Remember when you said you wanted to kiss me again?” She blushed deeply even as she leaned forward.

The blush made Edythe lick her lips. God, she wished she could taste it in the air, even if it would be unsafe…. If they did kiss, if they touched, in a car that smelled like Bella, would she be able to control herself? She tried to breathe evenly again, staring at Bella with wide eyes. “Yeah,” she said. She could do this, probably, because Alice wasn’t having any visions of Bella dying, so— 

Bella leaned forward slowly.

Edythe felt at war with herself. She appreciated the carefulness in that it allowed her to prepare (how did Bella know that she needed it? Was she so obvious? Was this simply the nervousness of a real first kiss, or was she picking up on too much again?), but she was so desperately full of want that she thought about yanking Bella the rest of the distance across the seat.

She compromised by leaning forward to meet her halfway. Each inhale nearly overwhelmed her, but, she reminded herself, she had kissed Bella’s cheek before, and anyway, she was in public. People would notice if they didn’t show up for class. She had excellent control and had hunted the night before—this wouldn’t break her.

She’d thought about that first kiss in the hospital enough times she thought she had the feel of Bella’s cheek memorized. She’d traced the image of Bella’s shocked face over and over in her mind, and briefly sketched it once, though she’d been disappointed by the results. She hadn’t quite captured the life in her eyes. But then, she wasn’t much of an artist, beyond technical proficiency.

For all the times she’d gone over the moment in her imagination, she hadn’t been able to predict what it would be like to kiss Bella and be kissed back.

Her lips were as soft and delicate as she remembered. Warm, too, and it was just as startling as it had been before. She held her breath as their lips slid together, moving carefully so as not to get her teeth involved. She had never been more grateful for a vampire’s concentration—it allowed her to get almost lost in the kiss but also to keep Bella safe, even when Bella reached up to tangle her fingers into her hair.

The world felt so small in that moment. She could hear everyone’s thoughts, but she wasn’t focusing on any of them. It was almost like her mind had hollowed out just enough for the kiss, everything else be damned.

Bella gave a shaky exhale, and her fingers moved to curl around Edythe’s neck. Edythe just barely kept herself from whimpering at the touch—if she moved just a bit lower, to the junction of her neck and shoulder, she’d find the scar from her transformation, almost paper thin, but there. Once again she was struck to realize that she wanted Bella to see all of her—not just in terms of vampirism, but who she was, what she looked like. She parted her lips, and ran her hand over Bella’s side. She mostly felt the puffy coat, but she could feel the curves of her body beneath it. Beautiful, she was certain. Probably just as soft as her lips. She slid her hand to the small of Bella’s back and pulled her closer.

Their knees were touching, now, and they were both leaning forward awkwardly. Would it be too forward to pull Bella into her lap? Probably, given that this was a first kiss. God, but she wanted to. She wished they were standing, that she could press Bella against her truck and slide her leg between hers.

She would have to make do with the current positions, though, and honestly, as long as they didn’t have to stop, it didn’t matter.

Edythe parted her lips and ran her tongue over Bella’s carefully, just enough to chase that warmth. God, if this was what her skin tastes like, her blood—

She tamped down on that thought. Thinking about Bella’s blood was not a great idea, especially not now.

Bella’s other hand came to rest on her leg, just an over her knee. Her hands were actually cold, which made Edythe laugh a little, against her mouth. She had forgotten how the weather could affect such small things for humans.

Bella hummed a questioning noise in response to the laugh, but Edythe just murmured, “Nothing,” and ran her tongue over her teeth.

She was reconsidering her decision not to pull Bella into her lap when the warning bell rang. Had it really been five minutes?

Bella pulled back, looking somewhat regretful. “We should go.”

It was the last thing Edythe wanted to do, but she was still committed to letting Bella call the shots today. Kissing aside, there was still the issue of Emmett's intervention. “Okay.”


End file.
